Problem: Simplify the following expression: $7\sqrt{176}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 7\sqrt{176}$ $= 7\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 7\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 7 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 28\sqrt{11}$